Lovesickness Sucks
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: Where Julien is nervous about his partner, Skipper can't take Alicia's attention, and Remy is just stuck in the middle. OC ALERT. Skipper/Julien pairing. This is a preview of what I have coming soon. :D Enjoy please. Title due to change


**Ok so this has got to be the most random thing I hath written in my life. However, I have two ideas for this fandom on backburner, so yeah…-.-;**

**Anyway! Before you guys get the wrong idea, I know that there have already been OC's for the Penguins and Lemurs for Romance and stuff, but that is not what I'm planning. It's not an OC/Skipper at all, so don't get that into your head. **

**Consider this ficlet a little sneak-peak at what I have in store for later. **

**Right, so Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR, NOT IT'S CHARACTERS NOR ANYTHING RELATED. I just own the plot and Remy and Alicia. (Remy is the Lemur Alicia is the Penguin.) Ok? (character descriptions will be in my profile soon) Also, if I get Skipper or Julien OOC, please pardon that, I'm still, working on it... :S**

**WARNING: If you don't like Yaoi, I suggest you leave now. If you ignore this warning and give a review saying "Ewww, I hate this pairing" or w/e. I will use those flames for my flamer thrower and send them right back at you. So be warned.**

**READY? SET? ENJOY!**

* * *

Remy honestly doesn't know how she ends up stuck in situations like this.

Honestly though, she and Alicia had only been here for a few days, and already Alicia had caused trouble. Only this time, it wasn't the normal kind of trouble, like setting a gift shop on fire, or causing the alligators to get out of their habitat. Oh no, that wasn't it at all. This time, she had caused _romance_ trouble. With whom, you ask? Let's put it this way:

Alicia is currently flirting with Skipper, and King Julien is not pleased, not at all.

Even though Skipper wasn't falling for the advances, Julien thought he was, and because Alicia was her _friend_, he had to gone to Remy for support.

Oh sure, this is exactly what she wanted to do, rather then go meet Marlene like she had planned. Ugh.

"Seriously Julien, Skipper isn't falling for it. He's dating _you_, isn't he?" Remy tried to sooth the currently distressed, on-the-verge-of-tears lemur king.

"But, but-but what if he decides I am not good enough, which can't be possible for I am amazing like that, but what if he does! What if he is seeing that flightless female while my back is turned around?!" Remy sighed as Julien started to worry even more.

"If you mean cheating, then I highly doubt he would do that. I may have only been here for a few days, but from what I heard from Marlene, he doesn't sound like the type. Besides, after the whole gender-bending incident I heard about, I don't think he'll want to leave you for a long time." Remy laughed a bit, remembering how hard she was laughing the first time Marlene told her **(A/N: SPOILER ALEART!)**.

However when she looked at Julien, he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at the Penguins area. Looking over herself, she rolled her eyes as she saw Alicia, her bright red bow tilted on her head, once again trying to get Skipper to take her advances. Then an idea formed in Remy's head.

"Julien, come here, I have an idea…"

() () () () () ()

Alicia was sure that today would be the day that Skipper would notice her. She even picked out her very special red bow for the occasion. While the rest of the crew was doing other stuff, she wouldn't have any distractions in her way.

"So, you really like doing all this military stuff don't you? I bet you must be really strong." She latched onto one of Skipper's flippers, which he pulled away roughly.

"Look, as much as having another female around is fine and all, I really have a lot of important stuff to attend to." Skipper tried to wriggle his way out of this predicament. 'Why can't you take a hint? _I'm not interested_.' He thought furiously. No matter how many times he tried to shrug her off, it seemed she refused to take no as an answer.

"Excuse me, but are we interrupting something?" Both penguins turned around to see Julien and Remy standing behind them.

"Sorry, but I'm here to grab Alicia, we were supposed to meet Marlene 15 minutes ago, and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." Walking over she grabbed Alicia's flipper and began walking away.

"What?!" Alicia and Marlene couldn't stand each other, and hadn't Marlene said she wasn't invited? Looking back, her jaw practically dropped as she saw King Julien hugging Skipper, who just rolled his eyes and stood there, while Julien nuzzled his face.

How come Skipper let that ridiculous lemur give affections to him, yet when she even tried to touch him, he shied away?!

"Let's go Alicia, we don't have all day." Remy pulled Alicia infront of her and shoved her in the directions of Marlene's place. Hopefully Marlene wouldn't be too mad that she brought the little trouble maker with her. She would rather deal with that then a sobbing lemur king on her hands.

() () () () () ()

Julien thanked the sky gods for making Remy as smart as she was. If they hadn't, who knows what that female penguin would've done with his Skipper?

"Ringtail, really, what's with you?" Julien choose to ignore his 'boyfriend', and kept nuzzling his face. He heard Skipper a semi annoyed sigh, then a flipper wrapped around his waist in a hug. Julien smiled, then placed a kiss on Skipper's cheek, who tensed and turned his head away. Even though he wasn't used to his public affections just yet, Julien knew he would in time. After all, if Skipper had dealt with him _this_ long, then this should be nothing for him to handle. As long as he had Skipper's love, then nothing mattered.

* * *

**I have no better way to end it, so I end it there.**

**I giveth you spoiler! XD Remy and Alicia won't be there when it happens, but they will be afterwards. I hope you enjoyed this and don't find either of them as Mary-Sue's. If you do I am very sorry for it. =(**

**Anyway, I leave you all now, so please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


End file.
